Battle of the Bands
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: It's clash of the Bands as Starlight's and Dark Angel's battle to see who's number one, but what happens when the Starlight's run into trouble along the way?
1. Chapter 1: Yugi puts a band together

Me: Hey everyone here's a new story that me and my friend AnimeGirl20 are starting, known as Battle of the bands  
  
AnimeGirl20: It's about Yugi and his friends putting a band together and that  
  
Me: We hope you all like  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Also don't worry we haven't forgot any of are other stories at all  
  
Me: Yea so don't worry   
  
AnimeGirl20: Now on to part 1 of Battle of the bands  
  
Me: But we can't forget the disclaimer, hey Seto could you do the disclaimer for us?  
  
Seto: Sure, anyways Yamishadowcat and AnimeGirl20 don't own YuGiOh or any of the music they put in here the only things owned in this story is Heila and Yami Heila who are owned by AnimeGirl20 and Arainaina and Joesaika who are own by Yamishadowcat. Also this story is rated R for Yaoi and Yuri, along with some Tea and Miho bashing, and that.  
  
=========================================  
  
Chapter 1: Yugi puts a band together  
  
Today was a beautiful day for Yugi Mutou as he slowly gets up from the sun hitting him in the face, for you see Yugi wasn't like other kids no for Yugi was a person with spiky red and black hair which stood up in angles along with blonde bangs that outline his face and amethyst eyes.  
  
Anyways, as Yugi proceeded in getting up the phone rings. "Hello?" asks a sleepy reply from Yugi. "Yo Yug it's me Joey sorry to bug you but I have something to tell...." but Joey is cut off by Yugi. "Joey, can't this wait till I'm awake?".   
  
"Oh, sorry bud I guess I'll call back once your awake talk to you later" replies Joey, as he hung up the phone with Yugi. Once off the phone with Joey, Yugi walks into the bathroom and begins to run the shower.  
  
Once the shower is ready Yugi sheds off his cloths before stepping in letting the water fall on him. A few minutes later Yugi is fully showered and was now in his room looking for something to wear.  
  
'Hm...let's see what to wear?' wondered Yugi, as he looked around his clothes. A few seconds later Yugi settled on a pair of black leather pants, black studded boots, neckbelt and a white sleeveless shirt.  
  
As soon as he was ready Yugi heads down stairs and sits on the couch turning on the tv when the phone rings again. "Hello?" asks Yugi. "Hey Yugi what's up?" asks a voice. "Oh, hey Heila-chan what's up?" asks Yugi into the phone. "Oh nothing just calling to see if I could come over" replies Heila-chan. "Sure, and why don't you bring Joey, Ryou, and Malik also" replied Yugi.  
  
"Ok, bye Yugi" replies Heila-chan. "Bye Heila-chan" and with that they both hang up the phone. Minutes later everyone was sitting around Yugi's living room. "So...what do you want to do?" asks Malik. "Don't know how about you Yugi?" asks Ryou. "Um ... how about we start a band?" asks Yugi with a thought. "Yeah that's a good ideal Yugi" exclaims Heila-chan.  
  
"But how do we start?" asks Joey. "Simple Joey we each play something were good at like I know your good at the drums Joey" explains Yugi. "Oh yea" replies Joey, as it dawns on him. "Ok so Joey has the drums now who will take care of the base guitars?" asks Yugi.  
  
"Me and Ryou can handle those Yugi" replies Malik. "Ok, now all that's left is the keyboard" answers Yugi. "I'll do that Yugi" replies Heila-chan. "You sure?" asks Yugi. "Oh yea" answers Heila-chan. "Ok, now what should I do?" wonders Yugi.  
  
"How about the lead singer Yugi" asks Ryou. "Me? sing?" asks Yugi. "Oh come one Yug we know you can sing" replies Joey. "Ok, I'll sing" agrees Yugi. So once the positions were filled everyone began on pondering over a name for the band."Hey Yugi why don't you choose a name for our band" offers Ryou.  
  
"Ok" and so Yugi began pondering over a title for the band. A couple of minutes later Yugi finally found a name. "Ok the name of our band will be known as Starlight's" replies Yugi, to his friends. "That's an awesome name Yugi" exclaims Heila-chan. "You think so Heila-chan?" asks Yugi.  
  
"Yea" replies Heila-chan. And so that was the start of the band known as Starlight's which was created by Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Heila-chan.  
  
Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2: First day of try outs

Me: Hey, everyone here's chapter 2 of battle of the bands  
  
AnimeGirl20: Yugi and his friends have finally decided on the name of there band and now are going to do their first song and have their first try out.  
  
Me: Yea, the gang finally have a band now they put there skills to the test  
  
Hikari shadowcat:And don't worry Yugi will also play an instrument for he'll play the lead guitar besides sing  
  
AnimeGirl20:Heila-chan, would you like to do the disclaimer for us?  
  
Heila-chan: You bet, Yamishadowcat and AnimeGirl20 don't own YuGiOh or any of the music they put in here the only things owned in this story is Heila and Yami Heila who are owned by AnimeGirl20 and Arainaina and Joesaika who are own by Yamishadowcat. Also this story is rated R for Yaoi and Yuri, along with some Tea and Miho bashing, and that.  
  
=========================================  
  
Chapter 2: First day of try outs.  
  
Today was a gloomy day for it decided to rain out so Yugi and them were down in his basement getting ready. "Is everyone set" asks Malik, as he picks up his white base guitar. "Yea, but where's Yugi?" asks Heila-chan.  
  
"He said he had something to get real quick" explained Ryou. "What he had to do?" asks Joey. But before anyone could speak any further Yugi walks in with a red guitar. "Hey Yugi, what did you go and get?" asks Malik.  
  
"Oh, I decided on playing the lead Guitar besides sing, I hope it's ok with all of you" replies Yugi. "Yea, sure" reply everyone. "Ok, well if your all ready let's begin" and with that Yugi walked up to the mic before playing a few keys on his guitar. Once Yugi begins playing everyone else begins playing until Yugi began singing.  
  
Feel my love, feel my soul  
  
it's so magical  
  
take my hand, make me whole  
  
it's so magical  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
what we had is hard to find  
  
I feel this pain inside  
  
but I know  
  
Your love, your love  
  
you can set me free  
  
make me see  
  
it's so magical  
  
you and me  
  
we are one, the moon and sun  
  
it's so magical  
  
you'll see  
  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
  
(Instruments)  
  
Life is good, Life is fun  
  
it's so magical  
  
love is here, we are one  
  
it's so magical  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
what we had is hard to find  
  
I feel this pain inside  
  
but I know  
  
Your love, your love  
  
you can set me free  
  
make me see  
  
it's so magical  
  
you and me  
  
we are one, the moon and sun  
  
it's so magical  
  
you'll see  
  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
  
(Instruments)  
  
So take my heart  
  
cause baby you're the one  
  
Feels like magic  
  
what is the feeling  
  
lay me back, inside your heart  
  
your love can set me free  
  
Your love, your love  
  
you can set me free  
  
make me see  
  
it's so magical  
  
you and me  
  
we are one, the moon and sun  
  
it's so magical  
  
you'll see  
  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
  
ladida ladidi  
  
ladida ladidi it's so magical  
  
As soon as the music was done Joey gave a cheer, "Way to go Yug". "Do you really think I was that good Joey?" asks Yugi, as he slowly turns around to face his friends. "Yeah" reply the others. "Hey, since it looks like it stopped rainig let's go out for some fun" asks Malik.  
  
"Ok" and so everyone say down their instruments and headed outside. Once outside they decide to walk over over to the arcade for abit of fun only to hault when Ryou stopped walking. "Hey Ryou what's wrong" asks Heila-chan.  
  
"Nothing, it's just this sign up sheet" replies Ryou as he points to the sheet. "What about it?" asks Yugi. "It's a sign up sheet for a band tournament" explains Ryou. So as the group continue to look at the sheet none of them notice a girl with long brown hair and green hazel eyes walk over to them.  
  
"So I see you've notice the sheet" replies the girl causing the others to turn around. "Who are you" asks Joey. "My name is Arainaina and I'm here to tell you if you want to join you'll need a manager" replies Arainaina. "What do you mean?" asks Heila-chan.  
  
"What I mean is this, see this sheet? and see how it's divided into the bands name then managers name" explains Arainaina. "Oh...but we don't have a manager" replies Malik. "Well your in luck for I'm a manager who's looking for a band" replies Arainaina. "You are" exclaim everyone. "Yup" smiles Arainaina.  
  
"Would you help us by being are manager?" asks Yugi. "Sure" replies Arainaina, as she walks over to the board to sign them up for the tournament only to notice quit a few names on the list.  
  
So before siging them up she scans the names only to come across Joesaika and her band Dark Angel's. 'Joesaika' thought Arainaina. "Is something wrong Ms. Arainaina?" asks Heila-chan. "Ah, no nothings wrong anywat whats your groups name?" asks Arainaina.  
  
"Were known as the Starlight's" replies Ryou. "Ok" and with that she went to the last spot on the list and wrote down there name and then hers. "Ok, were offically signed up for the tournament which starts in two weeks so we have lot's of practicing to do before then, so meet me at my place" replies Arainaina, as she hands Yugi her card.  
  
"But what about are instruments" asks Malik. "Don't worry I'll have new ones for you" replies Arainaina, before she left her new band. "Well, let's get started we have to practice some more if we want to make it threw the tournament" replies Yugi. "Yea" and so they all ran back to Yugi's place to get back to practicing.  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3: Second day of try outs

Me: hey, everyone welcome back to battle of the band

AnimeGirl20: Where Yugi and his friends but a band together and is going to enter the competition where they going to compete with different kinds of bands.

Me: yea, last chapter they had there first try out and they found a manager for there band but what challenges lye ahead of them

Hikari shadowcat: and who is arainaina and how does she know Joesaika

AnimeGirl20: Yugi-chan, would please do the disclaimer for us?

Yugi-chan: That's right, Yamishadowcat and AnimeGirl20 don't own YuGiOh or any of the music they put in here the only things owned in this story is Heila and Yami Heila who are owned by AnimeGirl20 and Arainaina and Joesaika who are own by Yamishadowcat. Also this story is rated R for Yaoi and Yuri, along with some Tea and Miho bashing, and that.  
=========================================  
Chapter 3: Second day of try outs

It was a beautiful day outside for the sun was shining, birds where chirping and the rain had dried up and right now the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Yugi's alarm clock going off.

(Beep, beep, beep) "Mmm..." moans Yugi, as he turns over to shut the alarm off. Once off Yugi slowly climbs out of bed. Once out of bed Yugi begins his morning routine which was shower, dress, eat and practice.

So, Yugi walks out of his bedroom and down the hallway towards the bathroom where he enters and begins to run the shower. Once the shower was just right Yugi sheds his cloths and walks into the shower.

But just as he was in the shower luck would have it where the phone rang. 'I wonder who it could be' wondered Yugi. So deciding to ignore the phone Yugi went back to his nice warm shower that was until the phone kept ringing. "Alright hold it" grumbles Yugi, as he shuts the water off and walks out of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap it around his waist as he goes to answer the still ringing phone.

'Well so much for my quit shower' thought Yugi as he reached the phone. Once there Yugi picks up the phone. "Hello?" asks Yugi into the phone. "Ah Yugi sorry hope I didn't call at a bad time for you?" asks Arainaina. "You didn't" replies Yugi. 'You only called while I was in the middle of a shower'.

"Anyways just calling to let you know that I'll be waiting for you guys around noon ok" replies Arainaina. "Ok, see ya then Ms. Arainaina" replies Yugi, and with that they both hang up. "Haa..." sighs Yugi.'Well no time to retake my shower might as well get dressed' thought Yugi, as he walked back to his room.

Once back in his room Yugi walked over to his closet where he dragged out a pair of blue navy jeans, black boots, white t-shirt along with a jean vest and what ever else before dressing.  
Pretty soon Yugi was dressed and decided to go a head and skip breakfast and head for Malik's place to see if he was up since calling him would be useless considering he would never hear the phone anyways.

So grabbing his house keys and wallet, Yugi walked out of the house but not before locking it up before heading over to Malik's place. A few minutes later Yugi was just about there when all of a sudden he bumped into someone. "Ops sorry about that" replies Yugi, as apologized for bumping into the person. "It's ok" replies the other figure, as he continues on his way.

But not before getting a quick glance at the person he bumped into only to gasp at the sight before him. 'This kid looks almost like me except a few minor details like he doesn't have the extra streaks of blonde hair like me and he also doesn't have the same color eyes either for instead of crimson he had amethyst one' thought the person.

Yugi who had heard the others gasp turned to look at the person only to gasp himself. 'He looks like me except he had three streaks of blonde hair which I don't have but I wonder what kind of eyes he has behind those sunglasses' wondered Yugi.

"Um...." tries Yugi, finding it hard to talk."Ah, hi" replies the other. "Hi" replies Yugi, shyly; "Hey, what's your name if you don't mind me asking" asks the figure. "It's Yugi, what's your" asks Yugi, as he extends a hand towards the figure in front of him. "Yami, it's nice to meet you Yugi" replies Yami as he shakes Yugi's hand.

Once they get to know one another Yami speaks up again. "So where you heading to Yugi" asks Yami. "Over to my friend Malik's house" answers Yugi. "Mind if I walk with you" asks Yami. "Sure" replies Yugi and so the two walk over to Malik's house. A couple hours later they arrive but when Yugi turned to ask Yami is he would like to meet Malik he was gone.

'Hmm...Wonder where he went to' wondered Yugi, but shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to Malik's door and knocked. Seconds later Malik answers the door revealing him dressed in a short violet sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants, black boots, earrings and wrist bands,  
"Oh hey Yugi what's up?" asks Malik. "I just dropped by to see if you're ready for we have practice with the manager today remember" replies Yugi as he stood in front of Malik's door.

"Oh that's right, let me grab my keys and we can go" and so Malik grabbed his house keys and locked up his front door before both of them headed for Joey's since he wasn't to far from Malik's.

Minutes later as Yugi and Malik continued there way towards Joey they meet up with Ryou and Heila-chan. "Hey you two" greets Malik. "Hey" reply the two. Once they caught up to Yugi and Malik the two noticed Ryou dressed in a light blue shirt which was over a blue and white t-shirt, blue and white sneakers and faded blue jeans (A/N: That was Bakura's battle city outfit that I mentioned if you didn't know) and for Heila-chan she wore a denime blue mini skirt, a white tube top with a rose on it, denium blue vest and boots to match.

Once those four were together they continue to walk over to Joey's. Once by Joey's the blonde walks out to greet them before they even get to his door which they all notice him dressed in black and white sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue and white t-shirt.

"Hey guys" greets Joey. "Hey" greet the others. "Ready Joey" asks Heila-chan. "Ready? ready for what?" asks Joey in confusion. "Don't you remember Joey, we have practice with are manager" replies Ryou. "Oh right" replies Joey, causing everyone to laugh. As soon as they get there act together they all head over to Arainaina's place. Minutes later they arrive at the place and enter.

But as soon as they enter there surprised to see Arainaina waiting for them. "Welcome" greets Arainaina. "Thank you" replies Yugi and them. "Ready to get started?" asks Arainaina. "Yep" reply the others. "Good, but before we get started there's something you should know" replies Arainaina. "And what's that" asks Ryou.

"It's the judges for the band tournament they called me last night and told me that there's only to be one singer in the group" answers Arainaina. "Why?" asks Heila-chan. "It's to test the skills of the band leader, to see if he or she has what it takes to lead the band threw the tournament" answers Arainaina.

"Me? I have to sing alone" whispers Yugi nervously. "Yes, I'm afraid so Yugi, but it's the same for every band group so we need to practice hard for the judges will be picky and will eliminate any group that doesn't obey there rules" replies Arainaina, as she looks at her band.

"We understand the terms and we have complete faith in Yugi" replies Malik, causing Yugi to turn around and look at his friends. "Me?" asks a nervous Yugi. "Don't worry Yugi we know you can do it." replies Joey. "I don't know" answers Yugi. "Come on Yugi your the best and we know you can do it" replies Heila-chan.

"Your right, ok I'll do it" replies Yugi with a nod. "Good now let's begin praticing, hear are your new instruments like promised now if you have no further ado's then let's begin" replies Arainaina. "Ok" reply everyone as they took there positions. "Are first song is called Can't fight the moonlight" replies Yugi as he speaks into the microphone.  
  
(Instruments)  
  
Under the lover's sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
You think that you unfold  
Were just waiting still  
Till the sun goes down  
Under neath the Starlight, Starlight  
Theirs a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
You can try to resist  
Like the hype of my kiss  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, But you know that  
Can't fight the moonlight, No  
You can't fight it, It's gonna get to your heart  
There's no escaping love, was a gentle breeze  
It weaves a spell upond your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be two months till your in my arms  
Under neath the Starlight, Starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
It will still your heart tonight  
You can try to resist  
Like the hype of my kiss  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, No  
You can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
(Instruments)  
  
Under neath the Starlight, Starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will still your heart tonight  
You can try to resist  
Like the hype of my kiss  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, No  
You can't fight it  
You can try to resist  
Like the hype of my kiss  
But you know, Don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, No  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
As soon as Yugi had finished singing Arainaina clapped her hands together. "Very good" exclaims Araianina. "Thanks" reply's everyone. "Well, what do you know... would you look at the time" replies Arainaina, as she looks at the clock hanging on the wall which read 3:30 pm. (A/N: I'm just guessing so let's believe practice took long especially with this song ). "How about we go get some food my treat" offers Arainaina. "Ok" and with that they all left to grab a bite to eat.  
  
Please R&R  
  
A/N: Man this was long and sorry about the late updates. Well try to update faster


	4. Chapter 4: We meet again

Me: hey, everyone welcome back to battle of the band chapter 4, sorry about the wait

AnimeGirl20: As you know in chapter 3 Yugi meet one of the Dark Angles, that right Yami

Me: Yeah, but don't worry others will make there big appearance real soon

Hikari shadowcat: Yea, also in two more days are good friend AnimeGirl20 is going out of town and well be going back to school so this story will be late or slow with up dates

AnimeGirl20: So with no further ado's onto chapter 4, Yami do you mind doing the disclaimer for us

Yami: See as you know Yamishadowcat and AnimeGirl20 don't own YuGiOh or any of the music they put in here the only things owned in this story is Heila and Yami Heila who are owned by AnimeGirl20 and Arainaina and Joesaika who are own by Yamishadowcat. Also this story is rated R for Yaoi and Yuri, along with some Tea and Miho bashing,

Chapter 4: We meet again

It had been a busy week and Yugi and the gang had been really busy with their practice but along with practice came the responsibility of school and today Yugi and them had school. So Yugi was up in his room with CD music blasting to V6 and Yugi was currently singing to 'Change the world' while getting ready for school, while being completely unaware of Crimson eyes watching him.

As Crimson eyes continued to watch Yugi, Yugi suddenly turns around looking out of his window as he suddenly feels someone watching him. But upon finding nothing there he shrugs it off and finish dressing before walking downstairs and out of the house completely unaware of a shadowy person hiding in the alley.

(Yami's POV)

Woah, that was close, he nearly saw me if I'm not careful I could cause unwanted attention towards me and I can't have that happen until I learn more about him for he could be just the one I'm searching for.

So with that Yami peers from around the corner to make sure Yugi was a good distance away from him before walking out from the alley only to hear someone behind him. "Don't get to attached to him for he may not be the one you no" replies the voice. "I know but he interests me so much that I can't help but get attached to him" replies Yami.

"Well, get attached to the person your destined for, besides we have practice late for we have to be in top shape for this tournament other wise we won't be able to enter and find the ones were searching for" replies the figure. "Understood...so any word from Joesaika? Bakura?" asks Yami, to his friend.

"In a matter of fact she told us we have to attend this high school known as Domino High and that she also spoke to Arainaina" replies Bakura. "And?" asks Yami. "She says that Arainaina has her band now" replies Bakura, as he moves next to Yami. So with that said Yami and Bakura walk in the direction that Yugi walked in only to stop when a girls voice calls out to them.

"Yami! Bakua! Hold up" shouts the girl as she runs up to them with two other figures walking up to them. Once the three of them arrive the girl speaks up, "Did Bakura tell you what Joesaika said" asks the girl. "Yes Heila-san Bakura gave me the message now that everyone is here lets head for school "and with that everyone heads for school.

Pretty soon the five of them arrive at Domino High and were walking towards the entrance of the school before heading for the principles office. Mean while, as this was happening Yugi and them were inside the classroom talking. "So Yugi did Arainaina mention to you when we needed to meet again" asks Joey. "Yeah, today after school" replies Yugi, just as the teacher walks in the classroom.

"Alright class settle down, for as you know we are having five new students joining our classroom" replies the teacher, as whispers of new students began. "Excuse me" replies the teacher, catching everyone in the classroom. "Now as I was saying.....please welcome Yami, Bakura, Marik , Seto, and Heila-san to our classroom" replies the teacher, as the five of them enter the room causing everyone to stair at them or at Yugi and that.

'It's the same guy I bumped into last week' thought Yugi, as he continued to stair at his double. "Now if everyone is set will Yami sit by Yugi, Bakura by Ryou, Marik by Malik, Seto by Joey and Heila-san will you sit next to Heila-chan" replies the teacher, as the five of them took there empty seats next to the ones they were assigned to.

Once seated arrangements were done, the teacher began class. Soon shortly class had ended and it was now time for lunch and recess. So while everyone else exited the classroom, Yugi and that stayed as they continued to look at the new kids.

"You again" replies Yugi to Yami. "Yes little one we meet again" replies Yami to Yugi. "Yo, Yug what does he mean" asks Joey to Yugi, but all Yugi does is continue to look at Yami and that. 'Who is he and why do I feel as though I know him and can somehow trust him' thought Yugi as he continues to look at Yami.

Please R&R

A/N: Also just like we mentioned earlier we don't know when a next chapter will be posted for this one since are friend AnimeGirl20 is going out of town and that and school will be starting for us.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Angels meet the Starligh...

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Battle of the bands sorry about the wait  
AnimeGirl20: Now here it is we hope you like it.

Me: Anyway in chapter 4 the Dark Angels attended their first day of school and sorta met up with the Starlight's

Hikari shadowcat: Yea, but what's going to happen now that they finally met

AnimeGirl20: Well I guess well find out in chapter 5

Hikari shadowcat: Well, since we have no one hear for the disclaimer today I'll be doing the disclaimer so as you know Yamishadowcat and AnimeGirl20 don't own YuGiOh or any of the music they put in here the only things owned in this story is Heila and Yami Heila who are owned by AnimeGirl20 and Arainaina and Joesaika who are own by Yamishadowcat. Also this story is rated R for Yaoi and Yuri, along with some Tea and Miho bashing.

Chapter 5: Dark Angels meet the Starlight's and the Tale of the Tragic Story

LAST TIME

"You again" replies Yugi to Yami. "Yes little one we meet again" replies Yami to Yugi. "Yo, Yug what does he mean" asks Joey to Yugi, but all Yugi does is continue to look at Yami and that. 'Who is he and why do I feel as though I know him and can somehow trust him' thought Yugi as he continues to look at Yami.

END OF FLASH BACK

As soon as Yugi gets his thoughts sorted, he's snapped back to reality to hear Joey restating his question. "Yo Yug, what does he mean?" asks Joey to his pal. "Um…what he means is we've met before when I was on my way to Malik's place and we kind of bumping into each other. So guys this is Yami, Yami this is Joey, Heila-chan, Malik, and Ryou my friends" replies Yugi as he gestures over to Yami.

"Hey" reply everyone. "It's a pleasure to meet you, now allow me to introduce you to my friends, over there we have Bakura, next to him is Marik off to the side of them is Seto and last but not least Heila-san" replies Yami to Yugi and friends.

"Hello" reply everyone else. So as everyone was introducing themselves Joey stomach started to growl signaling that it was time for lunch which causes everyone to laugh. So with nothing further the ten of them head for the lunch room.

Pretty soon everyone had their lunch and were now currently sitting under the cherry tree while eating, talking and minding there own business when a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes walked by with another girl who had light purple hair and teal eyes, a guy with light and brown hair that spiked in the front with brown eyes, and another guy with pale blue hair and a blue and gold eye with another guy with black hair and emerald eyes.

So as they walked by the girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes spots Yami so she decides to walk over to Yami and the group. "Hi, you must be new here my names Tea what yours?" asks Tea to Yami. As Yami noticed Tea and her group he just simply look before looking towards Yugi and others to see Joey, Mailk and Ryou give Tea and her friends mean looks while Yugi looked at Yami with eyes that asked 'are you going to leave me and go with them?' while Heila-chan just looked at Tea and group with fright.

As Yami saw Yugi's eyes, his heart melts before returning his gaze back to Tea. "As a matter of fact yes we are new here" replies Yami. "You are, well I'll be more than glad to show you around" answers a happy Tea. "UN no thanks I already have someone to show me around" replies Yami, as he noticed Tea's look at the mere mention of someone else.

"Oh you do, who?" asks Tea, as anger began to rise within her. "I think it's none of your concern" replies Yami, before returning his attention back to his friends. When Tea heard that she became angry and left on her heels with the rest of her group following. As soon as Tea and her friends were gone Joey and the others, sigh with relief.

"So, who's she cause by the way you guys looked, it seem that you don't like her" replies Bakura once Tea was out of hearing range. But when Bakura asked for an explanation Heila-chan turns her gaze back towards them before she and Yugi give Joey frighten looks as if they didn't want to relive that part but nod anyways allowing Joey to explain.

Before Joey could explain he let out a sigh. "It's along story something I can't fully explain why we hate Tea and her so called friends but Malik can tell it better" replies Joey before giving Malik the floor. "Well, it all started back on Yugi and Heila-chan's first day of school and at that time we didn't know them also I had no clue that Heila-chan and I were even related" begins Malik. "But when it did happen Yugi and Heila-chan were friends for they met at the game shop for the first time"

FLASH BACK

It was a beautiful day and Yugi was helping his grandpa around the shop when suddenly a girl walks in. "Hi" greets the girl. "Hello" replies Yugi. "I'm new here, I just moved in from Egypt" replies the girl. "Well, welcome to Domino I'm Yugi Mutou nice to meet you" replies Yugi as he extends a gentle hand.

"Thanks I'm Heila-chan, I hope there are more nicer people like you here" answers Heila-chan. "Yea" replies Yugi, just as Yugi's grandpa walks in. "Hello, welcome to the turtle game shop how can we help you?" asks Solomon Mutou to Heila-chan.

"Oh well I came in to buy some duel monster cards" replies Heila-chan. "You duel?" asks Yugi. "Yep" replies Heila-chan with a smile. So with nothing better to do Yugi and Heila-chan continue to talk once she bought her things in. While they talked they learned that both of them were going to attend Domino High for the first year and they would be in the same classes so they decide to meet up and head to school together.

The next day was a beautiful sunny day and like promised Heila-chan and Yugi went to school together and were right now standing in front of everyone in the classroom. "Class pleases welcome Yugi and Heila-chan to Domino High and since their both new who would like to help them around" asks Ms. Asakura only to notice a girl with shoulder length brown hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"I will Ms. Asakura" replies the girl all the while hiding her grin. "Thank you Tea you're such a good student" replies the teacher before seating Yugi and Heila-chan in their seats. As the hour went on so did the classes and right now Yugi and Heila-chan were talking with Tea. "Hey Yugi, Heila-chan would you like to come over to my place" asks Tea.

"Sure" answer Yugi and Heila-chan, completely unaware of the grin Tea was hiding. So with that said the last bell of the day rings and everyone walks out of the classroom except instead of heading home like everyone else Yugi and Heila-chan go to Tea's like planed.

Upon leaving school grounds Yugi and Heila-chan notice three teens goofing off not to far from them but before they could figure out what was going on Tea speaks up, "Ignore them" is all she says before motioning them to continue following her to her place.

Mean while one of the teens finally spoke up, "Hey Malik don't you have to be home waiting for the phone call with your sister from work?" asks the teen. "OMG…I almost forgot about that, thanks Ryou for she's suppose to call to see if my cousin arrived yet from Egypt my home land" replies Malik. "Ah" answers Ryou.

"Hey, why don't you and Joey comes with me so that way you can meet her" replies Malik. "Sure" and with that Malik, Ryou and Joey head to Malik's house to wait for Ishizu's call completely unaware that the cousin he was waiting for was actually the new girl.

Just then Yugi and Heila-chan finally arrive at Tea's but upon arriving, Tea decides to get nasty so she leads Yugi and Heila-chan to an empty room or so they thought for upon arriving they notice two beds. But before either one could speak up Tea clears her throat before actually speaking and asks if they would like to play a little "game".

As Tea asked Yugi and Heila-chan agreed before being taken to each of the separate beds were once there Tea and Miho tell Heila-chan and Yugi to lay down which of course they do with a confused look on their faces as Heila-chan looks to Yugi only to noticing Tristan, Duke and Dartz tying him down to the bed by the wrists causing her to look at Tea and Miho to notice them doing the same with her.

Once their tied and lying on the bed Yugi speaks up, "Tea….what's going on" asks a frighten Yugi. As Yugi says that Tea speaks up, "Oh, well didn't you know….all new kids have to be put threw this it's known as the game of pain and it takes care of the strong from the weak" answers Tea.

Just then Tea decides to skip the explanation on the game of pain and decides to walk over to Heila-chan while Dartz walks over to Yugi while Miho, Tristan and Duke leave the room allowing them privacy at what was about to happen. So once their by Yugi and Heila-chan Tea and Dartz straddle Yugi and Heila-chan's hips and legs before revealing pocket knives in the process.

At the site of the pocket knives Yugi and Heila-chan panic a bit as Dartz and Tea decide to "get to know Yugi and Heila-chan better" by starting a second game known as the questioning game and for every correct answer they answered nothing bad would happen but for every wrong answer there be a small amount of pain.

About half way threw the games Tea and Dartz become bored with it and decide to go straight for the kissing causing Yugi and Heila-chan to struggle within their bonds while attempting to push them off but can't. So as the kissing continued so did the struggling until finally Dartz and Tea pull away before smirking before leaning in to kiss them once again as this time their hands wonder across their bodies causing them to struggle once again only to have the straps cut into there skin.

Mean while as all this was happening Malik, Joey and Ryou were sitting around in the living room waiting for the call from Ishizu until finally the phone rings causing Malik to answer it. "Hello, Malik speaking" replies Malik. "Malik it's me Ishizu did Heila-chan arrive yet" asks Ishizu to her brother.

"Heila-chan, as in Heila-chan Ishtar the new girl to Domino High" questions Malik almost nervously. "Yes, she was suppose to start school their today, so did she arrive" asks Ishizu again. 'Crap…I can't believe I didn't recognize her this morning oh man…I'm in so much trouble if I don't find her' thinks Malik only to bring himself back from his thoughts by Ishizu.

"Um..Yea she arrived anyway got to go love you and see you after work" and with that Malik quickly hung up on Ishizu. "What was that all about" asks Joey. "That new girl was my cousin and I'm so dead if I don't find her soon" exclaims Malik. "Don't worry Malik, well help you" replies Joey. "Well, I hope so other wise I'm dead when Ishizu comes home and no Heila-chan, now where could she be" asks Malik.  
"I think I heard someone say Tea took the new students to her place after school" replies Joey. At Joey's remark Ryou and Malik pale for they knew what Tea did to new students before mentally kicking himself for not knowing Heila-chan was his cousin when we could clearly see the resemblance between them. So they dash from the house and over to the school grounds in hopes of finding someone who knew where Tea and her friends went with the new students.

Upon arriving at the school Malik and the boys spot a few girls who would always hang around Tea and her friends so they march over and demand to know where Tea was. The girls who were afraid of Malik when he got angry as did everyone else who encountered Malik's temper knew better than to mess with him so they decided to tell him that they were at Tea's place and with that the three of them dash off towards Tea's house were Yugi and Heila-chan were being kept hostage.

So as they run towards Tea's place, Tea and Dartz had managed to get their shirt off revealing Yugi's well-toned chest and Heila-chan's tank top that she wore under blouses. Once the shirt was removed Dartz begins to kiss his chest and anything else he could with his lips causing Yugi to squirm again while tears begin to fall from his eyes while Heila-chan was going threw the same thing but with Tea kissing her while running her knife down her cheek.

Just then the downstairs door to Tea's house slams open revealing Joey, as the three of them run inside the house and begin searching for the two before they hear screams which sounded like a girl and boy so they head towards the cries which were coming from upstairs, so they quickly dash upstairs only to find Miho, Tristan and Duke blocking the door where the screams and cries were coming from.

"Move aside or else" growls Malik to them but they don't move. "Are you deaf I said move" shouts Malik to them again but again they don't move. So Malik decides that if they didn't want to move then they would just have to make them so they decide to ram the door in causing them to move only to come face to face with a startling situation.

Once in the bedroom Malik turns to notice Tea and Dartz making out with his cousin and Yugi. "Leave my cousin alone" shouts Malik as he runs over to Tea and yanks her off of Heila-chan while Ryou and Joey rush over to help Yugi before freeing them from their bindings while Tea and Dartz stand next to one another with a smile.

As soon as they were free Malik and Heila-chan embrace one another in a hug the same as Yugi with Ryou as they cry their eyes out from the torture they had to go threw. So as they cry they didn't notice Tea and they trying to hightail it out of their only to be stopped by Joey and Malik as they rush over to them and tell them if they ever tried that stunt again they wish they never been born.

But Tea and her friends just ignore the threat as they go on their merry way as if nothing happened.

END OF FLASH BACK

"And that is mostly why we hate Tea and her so called friends" replies Malik. As soon as Malik finished the conversation and explanations to Yami and the others, Yami turns to look at Yugi and Heila-chan who looked like they were holding back tears.

Yami, feeling bad for them stands from his spot as does Heila-san before walking over to Heila-chan and Yugi and pulling them into warm caring hugs as they cry on their shoulders. "Shh…its ok she'll never harm you again" assures Yami to Yugi. "Promise?" asks Yugi. "Yes" is all Yami says. 'I'll be damn sure she doesn't touch you chibi tenshi ever again' so with that vowel Yami and Heila-san continue to comfort Yugi and Heila-chan until the lunch bell rings signaling the end of lunch causing everyone to return to class.

Upon returning to class Yugi can't help but feel a little happy at what Yami said to him in the court yard, which put a smile on his face the same as for Heila-chan which by chance Yami noticed. 'A smile suits you tenshi, now and forever, for a smile forever suits you and I'll make sure a smile forever appears on your lips again like it did back then' so with that in thought Yami went back to listening to the teacher while watching his love from a distant.

Please R&R

A/N: Oh…what did Yami mean by back then? Did he some how know Yugi back then? And what's with chibi tenshi and that? To learn more stay tuned for chapter 6 to learn more and also feel free to guess if you think you know about Yugi and that for were giving clues as we go along if you haven't noticed.


	6. Chapter 6: Thinking of you

Me: Hey everyone here's a new chapter sorry about the long wait, but we had problems with Chapter 5

AnimeGirl20: Well we're happy to present chapter 6. In this chapter, Yami and band play for the first time, but there seems to be a lot on Yami's mind than practice.

Me: Yea, now Yami must come to grips with what he's learned about Yugi past or…..

Hikari Shadowcat: Or mess up big time and lose his chance and their spot for the tournament and any hopes of finding their loved ones again.

AnimeGirl20: All will be explained in chapter 6

Me: Is that everything?

Hikari Shadowcat: No, were missing the disclaimer so who should it be do you know AnimeGirl20: Let Marik do it

Me: Sounds good, Hey Marik come here

Marik: What is it

Me: We need you to do the disclaimer for us

Marik: Sure! Ok Yamishadowcat and AnimeGirl20 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the music they put in the fic the only things owned in this story is Heila and Yami Heila who are owned by AnimeGirl20 and Arainaina and Joesaika who are own by Yamishadowcat. Also this story is Rated R for Yaoi and Yuri along with some Tea and Miho bashing.

Hikari Shadowcat: Thanks Marik now on to chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6: Thinking of you

School has just ended and now everyone was currently heading home for the day and as everyone headed there separate ways Yugi speaks up to Yami. "Yami" calls Yugi to Yami, but as Yugi spoke Yami doesn't respond acknowledge him as his mind kept replaying the event from earlier today.

As Yami ignores Yugi, Yugi turns to look at Yami and decides to try again. "Yami, are you in there, earth to Yami" replies Yugi, as he waves a hand in front of Yami but not even that would snap Yami back to reality.

'Hmm….I wonders what's on his mind' wonders Yugi, as he continues to try to get Yami to pay attention to him. Pretty soon, Yugi finally gets Yami to look at him. "Hmm, yes Yugi?" asks Yami, once he looks towards Yugi. "I said what's wrong? You seem quiet and you're acting like you have a lot on your mind so what's up" asks Yugi.

Just then as Yami was about to respond to Yugi's question Heila walks in. "Well save it for later, for right now we have to go to you know where other wise we'll be in trouble with Joesaika" replies Heila to them before pushing Yami towards the front door of the school before Yugi could ask any questions.

Once gone from Yugi's sight Yami and friends head for practice meanwhile Yami went back to thinking about Yugi, completely unaware of them being watched by a group of people. Pretty soon, they arrive at Joesaika's apartment only to find out that they were 10 minutes late. "You guys are late! I should have your hides for being late" replies Joesaika.

At her out burst Bakura speaks, "Um sorry we're late but we were held up at school because of Yami" replies Bakura as he points to Yami. "Hey! Don't put this all on me Bakura" exclaims Yami, as he looks at Bakura. Just then, Joesaika speaks up, "I don't give a rat behind on whose fault it is" and with that she turned around.

Once she turned her back Bakura speaks up softly, "Man she's bossy" replies Bakura only to cause her to turn back around facing the group, "Alright who said that!" shouts Joesaika.

And Bakura replies, "Um…it was Marik" as he points to Marik. "Hey, I resent that Bakura, I said no such thing" shouts Marik. But before either can get into a fight Seto steps in between the two. "Stop it you two" replies Seto. "Enough, we have practice now so what song shall you be singing" asks Joesaika as they walk over to their spots.

"We'll be playing Blue Monday" answers Yami, from his spot by the microphone. "Ok, good choice and if your ready to begin you may start" and with that said they began the song.

(Instrumental)

How does it feel to treat me like you do?  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
And told me who you are  
Tell me  
How does it feel?  
How should it feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?  
To treat me like you do

(Instrumental)

Just as Yami was about to go on with the song Joesaika speaks up, "Whoa, whoa, Yami hold up" replies Joesaika as she signal for the group to stop playing.  
As soon as they stop, Heila speaks up. "What's wrong Joesaika" asks Heila.

"It's Yami, what's up with you, you never mess up before so why now" asks Joesaika as she looks in Yami's direction. "I'm sorry….I just have a lot on my mind right now" and with that he puts down his guitar and walks away from the microphone.

As Yami walks away Heila speaks up again, "Um…I'm goanna go check up on him" and with that she follows after him. Meanwhile Yami was out on the balcony letting the crisp cool breeze run across his face.

Just then Heila walked out onto the balcony as well. Once on the balcony she walked over to Yami and leans her chin on his shoulder catching his attention. Yami feels the extra weight on his shoulder so he turns to look only to see Heila.

"Heila, what brings you out here" asks Yami. "I'm worried about you, you seem to have lots on your mind" answers Heila, as she moves to sit on the rail in front of Yami. "What do you mean?" asks Yami. "Oh Yami quit pretending like you don't know. I know something is wrong with you because first you practically ignore Yugi today after school and then you become way off on the song so tell me what's up" replies Heila.

"Your right, I do have something on my mind" answers Yami with a sigh. "Let me guess Yugi" remarks Heila. "Yea…but how did you know" asks a somewhat surprised Yami. "Because I've been thinking about Heila-chan ever since the explanations about their past" answers Heila.

"Yea, and I'm afraid that something bad will happen again" remarks Yami truthfully. "I know but we can't do anything right now but should something happen to them we'll be there for them" replies Heila, causing Yami to smile. As Yami smiles, Heila decides to ask another question. "So…tell me how you feel towards Yugi".

At her remark Yami blushes which was rare for Yami, for Yami never blushed especially at someone's name? "Ooo…Yami loves Yugi, Yami loves Yugi" chimes Heila from her spot on the rail causing the blush on Yami face to deepen. Yami went over to Heila and cover her mouth with a playful hand which she swats away.

"Take that back" exclaims Yami causing Heila to laugh. Once the laughter dies down Heila speaks up once again, "its ok I won't say anything about your feels for Yugi now let's get back to practice" and with that they both head back to the group where Yami repositions himself back by the Microphone with his guitar and Heila back by her keyboard.

"Is everything ok" asks Joesaika, as she looks directly towards Yami who was standing by the microphone. "Yea, everything's fine now" replies Yami before he closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before opening his eyes once again. Yami strum and note on his guitar signaling to begin.

(Instrumental)

Yami: How does it feel to treat me like you do?  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
And told me who you are  
I thought I was mistaken  
I thought I heard your words  
Oh tell me how do I feel  
Tell me now how do I feel?

How does it feel?  
How should I feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?  
To treat me like you do

Those who came before me  
Lived through their vacations  
From the past until completion  
They'll turn away no more  
And I still find it so hard  
To say what I need to say  
But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me  
Just how I should feel today

(Instrumental)

Yami: I see ship in the harbor  
I can and shall obey  
But if it wasn't for your misfortunes  
I'd be heavenly person today  
And I thought I was mistaken  
And I thought I heard you speak  
Oh tell me how do I feel  
Tell me now how should I feel?

Now I stand here waiting…

(Instrumental)

Yami: I thought I told you to leave me  
While I walked down to the beach  
Tell me how does it feel  
When your heart grows cold

(Instrumental)

Yami: How does it feel?  
How should I feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?  
To treat me like you do

How does it feel?  
How should I feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?  
To treat me like you do

As soon as the music ends Joesaika claps her hands before standing. "Great job everybody. This was the best one ever" remarks Joesaika to everyone as they all take a breather, especially Yami. "Thank you" replies Seto. "Well practice is over for now so go home and rest up you'll need it" and with that they all head for home while chatting on the way.

So as they walk Bakura decides to become noisy and decides to question Yami's behavior. "Hey Yami, what happened earlier today?" asks Bakura. "None of your business" replies Yami, who thought against telling him. "Yes it is" replies Bakura. "No it isn't, its not you concern alright if I wanted to tell you I would" remarks Yami, angrily.

At Yami's statement Bakura becomes angry with him so he grabs Yami by the front of his shirt before speaking, "It is my business if its going to effect the whole team before the tournament comes, I mean this never happened before until now? I pretty much think it is my business to know for we've worked to damn hard to get to the tournament and I'll be damned to see it lost, so tell me what happened."

Just then, Heila decides to jump in before it got ugly with Bakura and Yami. "Ok, that's enough already, look Bakura theirs nothing wrong with Yami, he just had a lot on his mind and if he thinks you shouldn't know then leave him be" replies Heila who was now standing up for Yami causing Bakura to back down only to become upset that Heila knew something he didn't and wouldn't let Yami to tell him.

So as those three talk Seto and Marik notice that their the only ones walking so they stop and turn around to notice Yami, Heila and Bakura had stopped so they decide to head back towards the others to see what the hold up was.

Once joined up with the others Marik speaks up, "Hey what's going on?" but as Marik spoke up Heila doesn't say anything as does Yami before she and Yami turn from them and continue walking. "What's wrong with him?" asks Seto.

"Who Mr. Grumpy over there?" asks Bakura as he folds his arms across his chest in a P.O short of way. "Mr. Grumpy, Hun?" asks a mused Marik for Bakura never called Yami Grumpy it was always either Baka or Baka no Demon or something.

"YEA! MR.GRUMPY all because I asked a simple question and he's to snap and then Heila steps in and defends him like she knows something we don't and won't tell us" replies Bakura. So as Bakura says that Heila turns her view back to the others. "Hey, you guys coming or what? It's getting late" shouts Heila, causing them to hear before they followed after her and Yami.

Meanwhile, Yugi and friends were at the game shop visiting until it started getting dark out so they decided to head home also. So here Yugi was saying goodbye to them before heading to his room for the night but not before closing and locking up the house and shop.

Pretty soon was Yugi finished decides to go and take a bath before heading for bed. As Yugi turn on bath water he began to get undresses and removing all his jewelry before turning the water off and stepping into the nice hot bath. Yugi began to relax and enjoy the nice hot tub.

As Yugi enjoys his bath he lays his head on the back of the tub were he closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep. Once asleep Yugi began to have a dream.

(YUGI'S DREAM)

As Yugi dream begins there were sounds of laughter, which caught his attention, causing him to look for the sound only to see two children playing and laughing with one another? But what really caught Yugi's attention was who the children looked like for one looked like him and the other looked like Yami except younger.

'Yami' wonders Yugi, as he watched the two. "Yami are what are you going to do when you get older?" asks the person who looked like Yugi. "Hikari, you ask too many questions" replies Yami to Hikari, as they lay on the green grassy hills looking at the clouds.

Just then the scene changes to a part when they looked about 17, 18 of age. 'Now what?' wonders Yugi, as he continues to watch? "Yami…we got trouble" shouts a person. "What is it Marik" shouts Yami from his seat causing Yugi to turn to the person, 'Marik?' wonders Yugi.

"Danger, Anzu and her group are raiding the castle their in the east wing" replies Marik, causing Yami to pale. "No…HIKARI" shouts Yami, as he rushes off to the east wing where Hikari was. So as Yami rushes with Marik behind him Yugi decides to follow only to notice Anzu holding Hikari by the throat with a dagger next to it which Yami knew as the Mystical dagger of fate.

"Hikari….What do you want Anzu?" replies Yami once he looks at them. 'Tea?' wonders Yugi once he notices what was in front of him. "Hello Yami, it's nice to see you again" replies Anzu to Yami all the time she held Hikari within her grasps. "I'll ask you again, what do you want" growls Yami.

"I've come to ask you to be with me by what ever means" replies Anzu with a slight grin. "Yami…no…please don't give into her demands" whispers Hikari to Yami causing Yami to look at his little one.

"Hikari….ERRR…ANZU I'LL NEVER BE YOURS, THE ONLY PERSON I LOVE AND CHERISH IS HIKARI NOW AND FOREVER SO GET OVER IT YOU UGLY BITCH" shouts Yami causing Anzu to become angered by Yami choice of words.

"I'm sorry you feel that way towards me….well, if I can't have you then I'll destroy the one you cherish then" replies Anzu causing Yami's eyes to widen at the remark made by Anzu and what was about to happen only to have Yugi jolt awake from his dream, before he could find out what it was about to happen to Hikari.

"Man was that a dream? Or was it premonition? It felt so real" whispers Yugi as he tries to calm his shaky voice and heart, before leaving the bath since his hot bath went from hot to ice cold.

Please R&R

A/N: OK, Sorry about the cliffy but we have to keep you all guessing also we do not know when we'll have the next chapter to this story up, so just keep your eyes out for it.


	7. Chapter 7: Invitations

Me: Well were finally back with a new chapter again sorry but as you can see we had posted a new story which is known as Snowy Holidays which can be found under Shadowcat22

AnimeGirl20: Yea it humor fic with Yugi and his friends going to a cabin for a holiday getaway along with the Yamis and Seto Kaiba

Me: Well to learn more go check it out wouldn't you agree AnimeGirls20, 

AnimeGirl20: Yup! Now onto Chapter 7 of battle of the bands. Yugi is planning a sleepover while his grandfather is way for the weekend. Oh! This should be interesting.

Me: Yea what things shall happen now anyway no more time in chatting now onto the chapter

AnimeGirl20: Yea and I shall do the disclaimer is that alright

Me: Sure go ahead AnimeGirl20

AnimeGirl20: Thank you (bows) Ok Yamishadowcat and AnimeGirl20 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the music they put in the fic the only things owned in this story is Heila and Yami Heila who are owned by me and Arainaina and Joesaika who are own by my best friend Yamishadowcat. Also this story is Rated R for Yaoi and Yuri along with some Tea and Miho bashing. 

Me: Thanks AnimeGirl20, now without further ado let the story begin 

Chapter 7: Invitations

It was about 6 o'clock in the morning and Yugi was still wide awake from his dream. "Man that dream felt so real, I wonder what it could mean" whispers Yugi completely unaware of Yami watching him from the tree outside his bedroom window. So as Yugi slowly removes the towel from around his waist and drops it to the floor. Yami see the lovely site before him causing him to nearly lose his balance from shock and embarrassment from what he saw while he was spying.

Once able to control his balance Yami turns his view back to Yugi's bedroom window only to notice him gone from the room. 'Where has my little angel gone with his beautiful body, ACK! What am I thinking he isn't mine to be calling little angel at least not yet for if Joesaika was right Yugi should've had a dream from his past'.

Just then, there was a sound of a door opening causing Yami to look down and notice Yugi walking out of the game shop dressed in black leather pants a black sleeveless shirt, a vest, two arm bands and black studied boots. 'My god he looks divine' thought Yami only to his name being called causing him to look down and notice Heila, Bakura, Seto, and Marik. "Hey Yami, what'cha looking at" asks Heila. "Nothing" answers Yami, causing his blush to deepen as he jumps down from the tree. "Oh, well by the look on your face you saw something interesting" chimes Marik, as the others jump down too.

But at Marik's reply Yami doesn't answer as he walks in the direction of the school while blushing like mad as he continues to think back to the scene with Yugi in his bedroom. Mean while Heila doesn't by Yami's act and decides to get to the bottom of it. "Yami...why are you blushing like mad for" asks Heila as she and Yami walk far enough away from Marik, Bakura and Seto. "I...I um sorta was spying on Yugi a few minutes ago threw his bedroom window and I sorta...well...I sorta got a glimpse of his nude form" answers Yami, as he blushed again. "WHAT" shouts Heila. "You heard me" whispers Yami.

Just then Marik, Seto and Bakura stop and turn when they hear Heila's outburst.  
"What's wrong" asks Seto. "Nothing, Nothing" replies Heila, deciding against better judgment and not tell Seto and that what Yami had just told her. Pretty soon they finally reach Domino High so Yami and that head to class where they meet up with Yugi and that. "Hey you guys" greets Joey, once he see's Yami and them walk in. Once in the classroom everyone gathers around Yugi's desk and that but Yami can't force himself to look at Yugi.

"So...what's up, got plans for the weekend" asks Bakura. "None of us do but Yugi came up with something I'm sure everyone would like to hear" replies Heila-chan catching everyone's attention.

"What is it Yugi" asks Seto. "Well, I sorta came up with this plan to have a sleep over at my house since grandpa's gone for the weekend and I'm alone by myself and since it's the weekend I figure we make a day out of it" replies Yugi.

"Sounds fun" replies Heila. "Yea" answers Marik. 'A sleep over at Yugi's...more chances to see his beautiful form oh god this is goanna be hell for I don't think I'll be able to control myself next time' came a worry thought from Yami.

Just then the bell rings signaling the start of the school day so with that Yugi and them take their proper seats and begin class. About half way threw class Yami sends a glance at Yugi only to turn away from him when Yugi locked gaze with him.

'Yami's seems to be acting weird lately I wonder why' wonders Yugi, as he returns his gaze towards the front of the classroom. 'Whoa that was a close one if I got caught looking at Yugi any longer I don't know what I would be thinking right about now' thought Yami.

Just then the bell rings signaling the end of first hour allowing the students to head to their second hour class giving Yugi the chance he needed to ask Yami his question. "Yami, are you ok? You seem jumpy especially around me" questions Yugi.

'How do I tell him?', "Well Yugi...the thing is..." stutters Yami."What is it Yami" questions Yugi again. "Um...never mind it's not important, anyway see you at lunch" and with that Yami stood quickly and hurried out of the classroom before Yugi could ask anymore questions.

So, as Yami hurries out of the classroom Malik speaks up"ok what just happened?" "Um...by the looks of it I would say Yami seemed pretty edgy right about now" answers Ryou. "But why" asks Heila-chan. "That's for Yami to tell when he believes the time is right" answers Heila.

So, with no more complaints Yugi and friends head off to their second hour class. Pretty soon it was time for lunch as the lunch bell rings so Yugi and the others get their lunch before heading out to the big Sakura tree where they sit down and discuss move about the sleep over.

"Ok so what time is the sleep over" asks Marik. "It's at 7 o'clock tonight so don't forget ok" answers Yugi. "Hey what will we do over their" questions Bakura. "Well watch movies, play some games and maybe some dancing and some singing" replies Yugi. "Cool" replies Heila. "Yep" with that they all go back to enjoying their lunch. (A/N: Ok BIG time change here)

Pretty soon school finally finished and right now everyone was heading their separate ways to pack what things they needed before the big sleep over. A couple hours later everyone was finally arriving at Yugi's place and Yami was still debating weather it was a good ideal to come or not but he didn't want to seem weird so he decided he better come. 'I better not regret this later' thought Yami as he and the others enter Yugi's house, and so as they all enter his house Yami's worries and torture began soon began that evening.

Please RR

A/N: OK I know it sounds a little rushed but I was typing this thing till 9 o'clock or so last night. Also theirs goanna be a second chapter to this so you will see what happens next.


	8. Chapter 8: Sleep over

Me: Hey everyone and welcome to a new chapter to Battle of the bands

AnimeGirl20: In this chapter Yugi begins his party.

Me: Now for the disclaimer so who will do it now

Hikari: I will, I will

Me: Ok go ahead Hikari

Hikari: Yea, any way Yamishadowcat and AnimeGirl20 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the music they put in the fic the only things owned in this story is Heila and Yami Heila who are owned by me and Arainaina and Joesaika who are own by my best friend Yamishadowcat. Also this story is Rated R for Yaoi and Yuri along with some Tea and Miho bashing.

Me: Thanks Hikari

Chapter 8: Sleep over

As soon as everyone entered Yugi's house, Yugi quickly closes the door before turning to everyone. "Hey guys, thanks for coming" replies Yugi. "No problem Yug" replies Joey. "Um... hate to break up the fuzzy moment but where is everyone sleeping?" asks Bakura. "Oh... well if you'll follow me I'll show you" answers Yugi, as he leads everyone upstairs.

Once upstairs, Yugi begins to talking. "Ok, before we begin I hope you all don't mind pairing up, do you?" asks Yugi, as he looks to everyone. "No sweat" replies Malik. "Ok well if that's ok then in this room is where Ryou and Bakura will sleep, it's my grandpa's room but since he's out of town you two can use his room, Then next door to it is where my parents room is and there Heila and Heila-chan will sleep since my parents aren't around anymore so it's just an empty room" replies Yugi, as he gestures to the two rooms.

"Ok" reply the four of them. "Now, the room across from my parent?s room is my room and the room next to mine is the guest room where Seto and Joey will be staying" replies Yugi. "What about Malik, Marik and Yami" asks Ryou.

"Well, we do have another guestroom except its downstairs in the den. It's very private, no where near the living room or hallway so I hope its ok for you two" asks Yugi. "Yea that's just fine" replies Marik. "Really?" asks Yugi. "Yes, really" answers Malik. "Thanks, now as for Yami he'll be sharing my room unless it's a problem for you Yami then I can easily put you on the couch bed" replies Yugi, as a slight blush forms on his cheeks as he looks to Yami.

'Me and Yugi, together?' thinks Yami, before speaking up. "Its fine Yugi, I don't mind sharing with you". "Really?" asks Yugi. "Of course, for I don't mind sharing a room with someone as cute as you" replies Yami, with a smirk as he caught Yugi's blush deepen.

So, once everyone is settled in, everyone goes into his or her room leaving only Yugi, Yami, Malik, and Marik. "Yami you can go into my room, I'll be back I just got to show Malik and Marik their room" replies Yugi, as Yami nods his head while Yugi takes Malik and Marik downstairs.

Upon entering Yugi's room, Yami noticed Yugi had a huge bed with blue blankets and the walls painted a beautiful shade of light blue. Yami then noticed a desk and chair near the window and a few games that littered the floor.

'Hmm? Just as I thought... he still holds his love for games' thinks Yami, only to hear Yugi entering his room. "Sorry if the rooms a bit messy I didn't have much time to clean" admits Yugi. "Its ok" replies Yami, as he looks to Yugi. So, as those two look to one another Heila was suddenly spying on them since the door was open. 'Come on, kiss already' thinks Heila.

But as Heila thought they would Yugi turns away before speaking, "Umm... would you like to rent some movies?S-sure" replies Yami, glad Yugi did something. "Great! Let's see what the others want to rent" and with that Yugi and Yami leave the room causing Heila to hide against the wall before heaving a sigh, glad they didn't catch her spying.

'Whoa, that was a close one' thought Heila only to spot Heila-chan walking towards her. "Are you ok?" asks Heila-chan. "Of course, now how about we join the others?" suggests Heila. "Sure" replies Heila-chan, with a smile as she and Heila join the others downstairs. Once the two are downstairs Heila catches the end of a conversation.

"What's going on?" asks Heila. "Oh we all decided on renting some movies and popping some popcorn" replies Ryou. "Cool, so what kind are we getting?" asks Heila-chan. "We've decided on The Ring 1 and 2, Gothika, Cellular, Phone Booth, Jeepers Creepers 1 and 2 and The Day after tomorrow" remarks Bakura.

"But those are all scary movies" replies Heila-chan. "WE KNOW" remarks Bakura and Marik with a grin. "Can't we have no scary movies?" asks Ryou. "Nope" replies Bakura. So, with that said Marik and Bakura agreed to get the movies while everyone else waited for there return. 'Scary movies? Hmm... maybe this will work to my advantage allowing me and Yugi to bond more' thought Yami, to himself.

A couple minutes later Marik and Bakura returned with the movies and right now everyone had gathered inside the living room with the popcorn, soda and anything thing else they could find before putting in the first video. About half way threw the movies Yugi and Heila-chan were getting really uneasy for they kept hiding their faces in the couch pillows and holding it tight when ever a scary part appeared.

But as that happened Marik and Bakura both look at each other and got an evil idea, for during the really scary parts of the movie Marik and Bakura decided to sneak up behind Yugi and Heila-chan and yelled "BOO" making Yugi and Heila-chan to jump up screaming, causing Marik and Bakura to fall on the floor and crack up with laughter. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" shouts Heila, as she saw the frightened look on Heila-chan's face. "We were just having fun" replied Bakura. "Yea?" says Marik who was still laughing.

So as those two continue to laugh, Yugi decides to remove himself from the group and went up to his bedroom, causing Yami to worry so Yami left the group and went up to Yugi's room as well. 'I wonder what's wrong with Yugi?' wonders Yami, as he nears Yugi's room only to see him sitting on his bed. "Yugi" calls Yami, as he walks over to the teen. "Hmm... oh Yami what are you doing here?" asks Yugi. "I came to check up on you, what's the matter aren't you enjoying the fun?" questions Yami.

"I-I am it's just I'm not into much scary movies like Malik and Joey are" admits Yugi, who was feeling bad about ruining Yami's fun by causing him to worry about him. "It's ok Yugi... if it'll help I'm not into scary movies much either" admits Yami, as he sits down next to Yugi.

"R-Really?" asks Yugi. "Yes" replies Yami, as he looks to Yugi. So, as those two continue to look at each other Yugi on the other hand lets a few tears escape his eyes causing Yami to reach up and wipe them away. "Yugi, what's the matter? Why is it that your crying?" asks Yami with a look of concern. "I-It's nothing, don't worry about it Yami" replies Yugi, as he makes a move from the bed leaving a confused and slightly worried Yami sitting on the bed.

'Oh aibou, I wish you would tell me what's wrong so that I may help you, for it hurts to see you in so much pain' thinks Yami as he watched Yugi grab his pajamas before heading into his joint bathroom to change and get ready for bed for he didn't feel like rejoining the others to watch the rest of the movies so he decided to just stay up in his room for the rest of the night.

Mean while, as soon as Yugi had left the group and Yami who soon joined him everyone else was still in the middle of watching their scary movies only to halt when Seto spoke. "You know that what you two did, it was wrong of you don't you?" asks Seto with a glance. "We know and we'll apologize for it tomorrow, but you have to admit it was pretty funny on how Yugi and Heila-chan reacted" replies Marik. For as soon as Yugi and Yami had left Heila-chan didn't like the fact of being alone while Yugi was gone and decided to head up to her room as well leaving a worried Heila behind.

"Well I hope that both of you do" replies an angry Heila. "Heila not you too also" groans Bakura. "I'm serious Bakura, you two had no right to do that to them you knowing they hated scary movies and you still did what you did" snaps Heila. "Fine, fine well apologize now lay off" replies Bakura. "You better, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on Heila-chan" and with that Heila left the group as well and head to Heila-chan?s room.

Please R&R

A/N: ohhhh...stay tune to find out what happens next if you all wish to find out the reason behind Yugi's tear


	9. ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**ATTENTION!**

* * *

To all my lovely readers...

I am just posting this to let everyone know that it might take sometime before I am able to finish posting updates for the following stories:

**The Return of an Angel**

**Nightmare on Domino Street**

**College Trouble**

**The Millennium Puzzle**

**A Rift in Time**

**Battle of the Bands**

**Yami Saves a Life**

**Angels & Demons 2**

**Shadow Hybreds**

**The Quest for the Phoenix Stone**

I know how little I've updated on these stories and I know there are many of you who await until I am able to post again and I'm truly sorry for my lack of posting but before I get off track on what it is I'm saying I just want to let everyone know that right now as of late my computer took a turn for the worse. I MAY or MAY NOT HAVE lost everything that I had saved on my computer.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what am I saying? Well, about 3 weeks ago my computer crashed...It's a DELL and everyone knows how crappy DELLS and Gateways are...Anyways, It crashed. I took it in to where I bought it and thought they had fixed it...WELL, when I went to back it up it crashed again!

So, in the end what I'm trying to say is that it might take some time to post again for chances are I'll be buying a new computer and we all know how expensive computers can be. So again I'm sorry to all my readers but I'll try to post when I can. Thanks

~ YamiShadowcat22/Shadowcat22


End file.
